


Peter/Stiles Fan art

by Black_Ice_919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ice_919/pseuds/Black_Ice_919
Summary: These were requests but fully enjoyed doing them this is definitely a ship I like! I will be doing some more over the next few days!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Fan art 2




	3. Fan art 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed doing this one! im still working out the kinks in my software I promise the pictures will get better! I hope they are enjoyed :)


	4. Fan art 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I stole a picture from Zachary quinto's Instagram but im sure he wont mind lol


	5. Fan art 5




	6. Fan art 6




	7. Fan art 7




	8. Fan art 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry I do enjoy bondage!


	9. Fan art 9




	10. Fan art 10




End file.
